


The Guys Watch Football—The Sophie Needs a Man Job

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie needed a man in the worst way.  Takes place sometime in early season three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guys Watch Football—The Sophie Needs a Man Job

Takes place sometime in early season three.  I’m always taking liberties with the timeline regarding Nate and Sophie.  It’s so much fun to mess with them.  The sofa is still there in my fic, because those chairs do not look comfortable.  Dammit, Hardison!

 

The Guys Watch Football—The Sophie Needs a Man Job

Sophie needed a man in the worst way.  Boyfriend thing did not work out last year.  He was absolutely horrible in bed, leaving her wanting. She had hoped he knew his way around a woman’s body.  Sure, he was smart and adorable, but he just wasn’t getting the job done. He never got the job done.

Sitting on the sofa in their office, which was Nate’s place, Sophie realized that she could take care of her issue.  Except it would be awkward and not what she wanted.  These men were her friends, not boy toys.  That’s what she needed, some kind of boy toy.  She’d get Parker, they’d go out to some bars, only, nope, Parker might stab someone with a fork and they’d get arrested.

As she lay there contemplating what she should do to fix her situation, all three men she was thinking about walked in, carrying copious amounts of beer. 

“Hi guys,” she called out.

Each saw her lounging as she did, skirt hiked up to almost be indecent, shirt hanging open.  She giggled at the thought of what each might be thinking about what she was doing before they had entered.  Nate turned a bright pink, Eliot laughed and Hardison turned his head so quickly he might have gotten whiplash.

“Popcorn,” he squeaked as he practically ran for the kitchen.

“Sophie,” Eliot said as he sat down at the end of the sofa opposite where she was.

No, she’d never tackle him, but if he offered, she certainly wouldn’t turn him down.  His hands were rough from fighting, but she was sure he would be attentive to her needs first.  She’d seen how he was when there were women around.  He’d almost seduced Nate’s ex-wife.  She was sure she could do the same to him if she wanted.  Besides, the fact that he had a killer body would make it all the more enjoyable. She sighed as she thought about what to do with that thought.  Enjoy while she could because she’d never act upon it.  As he ran a hand through his hair, she’d love to see what he’d do if she did the same. 

“Sophie?”

“Yes, Eliot?”

“The game’s on in a minute.”

“Oh, yes.”

She slowly sat up a bit to make more room for someone else to sit down.  Hardison entered the room, handed Eliot a beer along with some popcorn.  The younger man sat in the chair directly next to the sofa.  Sure there was enough room on the sofa, but Hardison looked at her warily.

He had on one of those vintage ridiculous t-shirts that he had taken days to find.  It fit nicely across his chest, tight.  As he sat down, he got comfortable as he found the channel they had wanted to watch.

“Football, Sophie?”

“All those really well built men.   What’s not to like?”

Hardison’s eyes widened considerably at that statement.  “Suit yourself,” he said as he took a drink of his beer.

Sophie usually didn’t like her men so muscly, but Hardison was built.  He and Eliot worked out together, so she knew he was in shape.  This nerd persona was just that.  Nerds didn’t pump iron.  She’d been hugged more than once by his strong arms.  And had seen him with his shirt off.  Then he’d smile, look at you with those puppy dog eyes.  While Eliot was ruggedly handsome with those scars and scowls, Hardison was all smooth and sweet.  So why were the two of them hanging out on a Sunday afternoon with each other?

“Who’s playing?” Nate called from the kitchen.

“Packers, Cardinals.”

Right, football.

Nate eyed her as he made his way over to the sofa.  She was still semi-lounging on it, with feet touching Eliot’s thigh slightly.

“Move over,” he demanded.

Sophie slid herself over until she was in the middle of Nate and Eliot.  Tucking her feet underneath her, she really didn’t care how much her skirt hiked up.  Hardison looked away while Eliot just smiled her way, turning his head to watch the game finally.

“Football?” Nate asked her as the game started.

“I should learn.  Besides, muscly, sweaty men trying to kill each other?  I should see why the three of you like this barbaric sport.”

“To each his own,” he said as he took a long drink out of his beer.

She had noticed that Nate had dressed down.  His usual garb was suits, sometimes with nice slacks and a button up shirt.  He occasionally wore jeans, but those were usually crisp and sharp.  These jeans were well worn, had a few holes and fit him nicely.  As he propped his feet up on the coffee table, she noticed that he had also taken off his shoes.  She guessed that was alright since they were invading his space yet again.

His t-shirt had some kind of logo on it that said Patriots, which must have meant something about football, but since she knew nothing about American football, she didn’t know.

“Patriots?” she finally asked.

“Next game,” he replied, mouth full of popcorn.

Why was he the only one not affected by her sitting there, skirt almost indecent, too many buttons unbuttoned on her top, hair messy?

Eliot had pushed himself into the corner of the sofa while Hardison would not look her way, at all.

Sophie grabbed a handful of popcorn from Nate’s bowl.

“Get your own,” he chided her.

“Share.”

“There’s more in the kitchen.”

“Plenty to go around,” Hardison admitted.

No one was getting up to go get another bowl, so she decided that if she was going to spend the afternoon making them uncomfortable, she might as well have some popcorn too.

Rising, she watched out of the corner of her eye both Eliot and Hardison watching her move.  Nate’s eyes never left the TV.

“Oh come on,” he yelled at the TV.  “Catch the ball.”

She passed in front of Nate to catch his attention for just a second.

“Down in front, Sophie,” he said as she passed.

Bastard.  Going over to the kitchen, she found a bowl for some popcorn and proceeded to find some wine to go with it.  Might was well get tipsy too.  The beer Eliot bought was awful.

“Nate, more popcorn,” she heard Hardison yell from the other area.

As she reached for a wine glass in the upper cabinets, a hand came around to help her snag it.

“Having fun?” Nate said in her ear.

It startled her a bit, but she pulled it together to make sure he didn’t notice.

“Most definitely.”

He was most definitely too close to her.

“I didn’t know you liked football?”

She could feel his hot breath against her back.  If she just leaned back ever so slightly, she’d come into contact with his front.

“You’d be surprised.”

“Yes, you’d be surprised,” he literally purred back.

Oh god, he was good.  She needed that drink to steady herself.

“Young, virile men, hitting each other, touching, sweating.”

Sophie attempted to calm her breathing, but wasn’t having much luck.

While Eliot and Hardison were all just for show, Nate was the real deal for her.  They’d been chasing after each other for years, in more ways than one. 

Nate pressed himself into her just slightly as he poured a glass for her.

“Nate, you’re missing this.  Rodgers just threw a touchdown,” one of the guys said.

Nate breathed a sigh against her neck and was gone.  If he hadn’t, she would have combusted from just him being close.  Shakily taking a drink from the cool wine, she gulped it down much too quickly, needing the liquid to cool her throat and other parts of her body.

Taking the bottle, she went back into the fray, wanting to get Nate back for having her even more hot and bothered than she was before they entered the room.

Nate occasionally stole a piece of popcorn from her, but watched the game with the guys, commenting in the right places. 

“Half time, dude.”

Hardison arose from his chair, sucking down the rest of the beer he had been nursing.

“I need wings.  Who’s with me?” Eliot announced.

“Cora might have some left from yesterday.  Be back,” Hardison said as he and Eliot set out on their mission before the next quarter started.

Sophie poured what was left of the wine into her glass and took a long drink, watching Nate watching her.

“Football?”

“Hot, sweaty men.”

Nate chuckled.  He touched her wrist with his fingers.

“How long is this half time they talked about?”

“Fifteen minutes, give or take.”

She leaned up against him.

“Sophie?”

He smelled of popcorn and beer and aftershave and soap and possibly fabric softener.  She moved over and buried her nose into the nap of his neck.

“Nate,” came out almost as a whine.

“Twelve minutes and counting.”

Grabbing her hand, he practically dragged her up the spiral staircase.  Even before he could get the door to the bedroom closed, she was up against it as it slammed shut.

“You are, dammit, Sophie,” he said as his hips moved against hers.

His shirt came off, hers came off, his pants were down and her skirt was hiked up.  It was hard and fast, with Sophie coming so hard her legs shook against his back. He had turned her to jello. He had finished almost at the same time, holding her tightly against the wall, probably to make sure he didn’t drop her.

“Probably five, maybe four minutes left,” he said as he breathed into her hair, trying to catch his breath.

They both slid down the wall to collapse in a heap.

While she lay on the cool floor, attempting to actually move her legs, Nate righted himself, went into the bathroom and came out while she couldn’t move.  Shaking his head, he pulled his shirt on and offered a hand up.

Looking at herself, her skirt was hiked up above her waist, her shirt was crumpled on the floor, her underwear nowhere to be found and her bra was pulled down, but still clasped in the back.

“Game’s on,” Nate said as he walked out.

At least he scratched the itch.  The others would be glad she didn’t look at them like she wanted to devour them in one bite.  Straightening herself, she cleaned up in Nate’s bathroom and made herself presentable to go back downstairs.

Sitting back down, she looked over and noticed that Nate’s shirt was inside out.

“Shirt’s on inside out,” Eliot pointed out as he ate his wings.

Sophie snorted, grabbing a beer that had been sitting on the table.

“Hey, that’s mine,” Nate told her.  “Get your own.”

She took a long drag out of it and dared him to take it away from her as she watched the game.

“Oh, that must have hurt,” as she watched the game.


End file.
